Bittersweet
by Haruhi Furo
Summary: Cavilaciones y recuerdos de Mello en el momento que sabe que ya dado un paso no hay vuelta atras. Porque ya no importa. No sean muy crueles. One-Shot.


**Hola, bueno, emm este es el primer fic que publico y es gracioso porque lo escribi recien hace una hora. Yo me ilusione con que seria un relato que escribi en algunos de mis cuadernos, pero no resulto ser algo nuevo. Asique te pido que me diculpes si lo ves muy mal redactado o sino como una terrible idea. Es decir yo tambien lo creo, pero bueno,una de las tantas voces de mi cabeza (?) x) me dice que me arriesgue asique... Bueno hora de salir del closet. advertido que esto fue una idea sin nombre, instantaneo y sin mucho metodo de preparacion. Sin mas, gracias si lees, esto :D**

**Disclaimer: Mihael "Mello" Kehl y Mail "Matt" Jeevas, no me pertenecen. T.T. Solo un par de personajes mensionados son invencion mia. Y esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El nunca había sido la persona que pensaban que era.

La soberbia, el sarcasmo, lo peligroso. La competitividad y lo temperamental de su persona. Cualidades. Para _ellos_, podía ser lo más acertado acerca de él. Porque ellos no intentarían nada en contra. Para _ellos_ solo era algo superficial, por su apariencia atrayente y fetichista por el chocolate. El caso era tenerlo domado y en control. Su rebeldía era parte de su personalidad. Y si lo negaba estaría mintiendo.

Eso es lo que quiere transmitir en realidad, una seguridad inquebrantable. Alguien hecho y derecho que contradictoriamente hace lo que quiere. Que no se amedrenta en ninguna situación y que puede partirte la cara por hacerle perder el tiempo.

"Alguien jodido" piensa amargamente. Un ser que puede ser tan pasivo en lo que hace que no mide consecuencias. Un ser que se ensuciaría las manos para su cometido. Un ser tan humano. Algo tan monstruoso y normal a la vez. Si es necesario, tomaría las decisiones con una gelidez emocional que asustaría hasta el más valiente y haría llorar al más perspicaz.

Porque alguien así es una persona negra. Curioso yaqué ese es su color favorito. Irónico, porque es el color que marca la diferencia. Solo Matt ha descifrado por completo su arco iris interior. El único que sabe el secreto y que ya no está para contarlo.

Aprieta con más fuerza la botella de Ron de su mano y se hecha sobre el sillón de manera brusca fallando en derribarlo pero haciendo saltar un poco, rallando el piso, las patas de madera. Cuando se inclina hacia adelante las lágrimas acidas de sus ojos dan para el suelo.

En una vorágine de pensamientos, se recuerda cuando era niño. Alguien joven e ingenuo. Cuando no tenía un propósito más que comer, dormir y desinflar pelotas.

Una risa agria brota de sus labios alcoholizados. La imagen de su madre, con una cálida sonrisa y su cabello caramelo. "_Mihael, hijo ¿Qué haces con el regalo del Tío Fred?"_

Porque antes del cacao en barra, ese era su vicio. Pinchar y desinflarlas. Porque para su joven mente, un balón y una persona tenían algo en común como por ejemplo, que ambos necesitaban aire.

Le hacía sentirse vivo, ver como lo que antes estaba inflado y que tenía un uso, un propósito. Disminuía y se convertía en algo inútil e inservible, imposible de arreglar. Era una estupidez, pero valoraba mucho más su vida después de hacer eso. Porque era un niño y a sus ojos todo era bueno. Alguien inocente.

Y automáticamente, piensa en ese fatídico día que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Como, su absurda actividad mata-aburrimiento, dejaba de ser una teoría estúpida y pasa a probarse.

Las manos gruesas de su padre, alrededor del frágil cuerpo de su agonizante madre, estrujándola, sacándole el preciado aire, por un momento el chico, cree ver sangre. Una imagen etérea del líquido carmesí que en cada segundo que pasa se pone más espesa, y llega hasta sus pies descalzos. Tibio y viscoso. Como un golpe en el estómago coloca su mano en su boca para reprimir el vómito. Y ya no están arriba, sino abajo, su padre parece extraer algo de su madre, y ella parece estar desinflándose, el ultimo chillido de aire en sus ojos. Sus orbes metálicas que junto con sus labios parecen decir "_Corre Mihael" "Huye". _La sangre salpica ahora toda la cocina y el hombre sigue estrujando y buscando, cortando. Y el chico rubio, solo atina a obedecer el último deseo de su madre, no sin antes ver como la vida se va, alejándose , dejando su cuerpo, inútil e inservible, sin propósitos. "_Adiós Mama"._

Las lágrimas siguen saliendo, desbordándose como en un precipicio, cayendo al marmoleo suelo. Por un momento cree oír su voz.

"_Hijo, lo lamento". _

Y cree que la razón se perdió en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. Tal vez el Ron si le afecto, o tal vez el sufrimiento ya no puede con él, y lo atormenta, sacándolo de la lógica. Pero, ahora ya no es la pasiva voz de ella sino de él. Por Dios, puede jurar que es de él.

"_Mello, lo siento"._

Siempre disculpándose. No puede evitar gritar de la impotencia y agarrarse los cabellos en el proceso. Siempre sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente, siempre bajando la cabeza y haciéndole caso y le gusta tener ese control. Porque si tiene el control está más tranquilo, el aire sigue ahí, y no va a desinflarse.

Pero el sí tenía un propósito, todos lo tenían. Y es un maquiavélico juego de ajedrez. Y no tiene control, ya lo perdió en el camino. Tiene que cumplir o sino será _eso. _Inútil. Inútil. Inútil. No lo es.

Todo tiene un precio.

Las imágenes del televisor pasan, reiterando la noticia. La ley de Kira. Lo que sucede en caso de incumplirla, sin reglas ni ética. Porque lo ve, ve su cuerpo inerte, sobre el asfalto, al lado del auto. Rojo, el auto. Rojo, su cabello. Rojo, lo que mana de todos esos agujeros. Sus ojos cubiertos, no puede ver la vida, no puede verla irse.

Nada. Eso es Matt. Nada, porque no volverá a sentirlo, porque la nada no te abraza. Su mente piensa "No. No. No" pero su cerebro sabe cuales eran los riesgos, los que aceptaron para cumplir su plan. Ya está. Todo está hecho.

Otro grito desgarrador de su garganta. Puede que Takada, lo esté oyendo. De seguro lo está oyendo. Y le importa una mierda. Porque sabe que ahora es su turno. Volverá a verlos. Todo tiene un precio. Ya está.

Podrá ganar, aunque este muerto, pero lo hará.


End file.
